


Kara really does love all the girls.

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, SuperCorp, Triple timing, can't say no, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Kara finds herself in the most dangerous and precarious situation of her life. Kara has been dating Lena Luthor in secret for sometime. When Cat returns she has Kara on her mind, and Kara can't tell her no. When Kara desperately turns to Alex's for help, Alex let's her deepest feelings get in the way and ends up being no help at all. Will Kara lose everything? How can she get out of this big mess that she doesn't really want out of?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat, Supercorp, Kalex, because it's so hard for me to not ship Kara with all the girls. I left sanvers out. Consider this an alternate universe. As always thanks for the kudos and comments.

Kara sat at her desk quietly engrossed in her work. 

 

INSTANT MESSAGE  
Grant, Cat: My office, now.  
_________________

 

Kara immediately stood up, and slowly smoothed her skirt over her butt with both hands. Nervousness filled her. She had a good idea what Cat wanted, and thus far she was unable to tell Cat what she needed to tell her.

 

Cat sat alone at her desk encased behind the glass walls. Seeing her made Kara's nerves worse. Jumbled feelings squirmed inside her warring against each other. She pushed open the door, and hesitantly walked in. Cat didn't look up. Kara stood front and center. “Rao, how many times have I done this?” she wondered as she touched her glasses and cleared her throat. “Ahem, Miss Grant?” 

 

Cat’s pen gestured to her right. She said one quiet word, “Balcony.” 

 

“Shit!” Kara thought. “This time I'm telling her about Lena.” She steeled herself for the conversation, summoning all her courage, and walked out onto the balcony. 

 

Suddenly Cat was behind her, pressing her body against Kara's back, delicate hands encircling her waist. Hot breath tickled the back of her neck. Heat scorched through her, and any thoughts Kara had of confessions or explanations were wiped from her mind in an instant. There was only Cat, and Kara’s burning need to capture her lips. Kara spun in Cat’s arms on fire with desire. Her lips found their target and the expensive lipstick Cat wore didn't stand a chance. 

 

Cat hadn't been drinking yet and still tasted of vanilla latte. Kara savoured the flavor as much as she did the sound of Cat breathing through her nose. Short jerky breaths that matched the speeding cadence of her human heart. The kiss was open mouth and quickly went deep as their tongues swirled in loving escatsy. Kara found it so hard to maintain control with Cat. It was incredibly frightening to her that she might hurt Cat in her desperation to have her physically. The fear heightened sensation and awareness. Her lust for the older, blonde bombshell grew and grew.

 

Kara found herself looking into Cat’s light brown eyes. Was that her voice? “Oh, Rao. NO!” she thought. Her hands were on either side of Cat’s face tangled in her blonde hair. “Cat! Just fucking marry me now.” Not waiting for a reply, a second later her lips were greedily grabbing at Cat’s lipstick smeared mouth, tongue franticly searching for Cat’s. 

 

Later that day, Kara got a text from Lena Luthor.

 

INSTANT MESSAGE

 

Lena: Dinner?  
_________________

 

Kara groaned. What in Rao’s red light was she doing? She spoke out loud, “I need help.”

 

A blue and red blur streaked across the sky. Kara landed outside the DEO and walked inside on a mission. 

 

Alex met her in the tunnel. “Hey! Are you hurt? You came in awfully hot.” The look of desperation on Kara's face worried Alex.

 

“Alex, I’m in so much trouble. You have to help me. I don’t know what to do.” Kara said in a panic.

 

“I'll help anyway I can. Tell me how.”

 

Kara looked around, “I need privacy.”

 

Alex led her distraut sister to the lab which was empty.

 

Kara took Alex by the shoulders and very seriously asked, “Alex can Kryptonians go to hell? I'm going straight to hell. I am.” A single tear ran down her cheek.

 

“Kara, you are the last person on earth who would go to hell. What's gotten into you?”

 

“The devil. Alex, I'm the devil.”

 

Alex raised an eyebrow.

 

Kara's confession spewed out. “I've been sleeping with Lena for a while now. I love her.”

 

Alex was surprised to hear this, but quickly smiled a proud big sister smile.

 

Kara whined, “Noooooo. I'm bad, so bad, Alex.”

 

She continued her confession.

 

“Ever since Cat came back, she's been kissing me on her balcony at work. It’s so hot. Oh Rao, Alex, I can't stop her. Everyday I promise myself I'm going to tell her about Lena and break it off, but then I don’t. I can't get the words out. Today, I literally said, ‘Cat, Just fucking marry me now.’ Exact. Words.” Kara’s voice was high pitched as she whined, “I'm going to hell.”

 

Alex was dumb founded and at a loss for words. Kara looked stricken. 

 

Alex, desperately tried to speak. “Well, Kara. I, um, wow. I, damn, Lena Luther AND Cat Grant.” She patted Kara's shoulder. “So just tell Lena that you want to be with Cat, take your lumps.” 

 

“But I love Lena, Alex. Like, I really really love her.”

 

“So then send Cat a message, since you can't tell her in person, and then go take your lumps from Cat.”

 

“Noooo, Alex. I need her. I couldn’t live without her kisses. It’s SOOOOO HOT.” 

 

Alex scratched her head.

 

“You could tell them both, and let them decide what they want. You might lose both of them.”

 

“Noooo, Alex. I'll die without them.”

 

She seemed so sincere Alex felt real pity for her.“Burning in hell fire forever does seem better.” Alex said as she pulled Kara in for a hug and held her.

 

Alex broke the silence with an attempt at humor, “So Cat Grant is some hot kisser?”

 

“It’s like being struck by lightening over and over, and as someone who has been struck by lightening, I can say that with confidence.”

 

In that moment Alex realized she must be the devil too as old, familiar feelings she’d tried to keep at bay flooded her body. She gripped Kara tighter and whispered. “You've never kissed me. Why go to hell alone?” 

 

Kara softly whispered a question, “A!ex?” She couldn't say more because Alex’s soft tentative lips were brushing over hers, begging for permission. What could she do? Alex was so warm in her arms, and she’d loved her and admired her in secret almost the entire time since she had come to earth. Kara pressed her lips against Alex’s giving her full permission. 

 

No one had ever kissed Kara so softly before. This was no hard, rough, punch you in the face kiss like she’d often fantasized kissing Alex would be like. This was so soft it almost wasn't there. Kara's heart melted, and she sagged into Alex. They ended up on the floor in heap. If they noticed they were on the floor it didn't show as fingers ghosted over exposed skin and lips took what had been wanted but left unspoken for years. Tears ran down Alex cheeks as she lost herself in Kara's lips.

 

Later they sat side by side against the lab cabinets holding hands. Alex finally spoke, “This makes it worse doesn't it?” 

 

“Yes, no, I don't know?” Kara considered. “At least I'm finally being honest and open with someone.” 

 

Alex laughed, and Kara joined her.

 

Dinner and sex with Lena was amazing like always, and like always Kara left after instead of staying the night. Though tonight was different, instead off going home, she went to Alex apartment, showered and very shyly snuggled naked into Alex’s bed. She woke Alex up when she wrapped herself around her like a spoon. “Kara?” Alex mumbled sleeply as she rolled into the warmth. Her reaching hands found only hot, bare skin she shuttered and said, “Oh Jesus, Kara. Oh God, baby take me to he!l.” Their lips joined, and they sealed their ticket to hell all night long.

 

The next day Kara eagerly anticipated Cat’s 4pm IM summoning her to the glass office. It didn't come. At 4:05pm Kara strode rather confidently into Cat’s office. This time Cat looked up. Kara pointed with her finger and said one word, “Balcony.” 

 

When Cat met her on the balcony, she clearly had something to say, but Kara rendered her speechless by bluring into her super suit, and confidently taking Cat in her arms, she kissed her. Kara practically cleared the balcony of furniture as she kicked chairs out of her way in her haste to lay Cat on one of the outdoor couches. Kara’s blue eyes were piercing, and all she needed was that one soft word Cat spoke, “Please?”

 

Kara's head was lost up Cat’s short skirt in an instant. Cat gasped in shock at the sudden intense sensations. She writhed in pleasure as Kara worked her magic tongue against her c!it and then, “Ohhhhhhhh,” Cat groaned as Kara suddenly went deep. Her hips arched, and that was all it took to send her over the edge into the orgasm she’d been fantasizing about since the day she’d hired Kara as her assistant.

 

Kara was in heaven. She wasn't sure how heaven and hell could be so close, but eating Cat’s pussy was the most heavenly experience she’d had next to Alex’s surprise kiss the day before. How could all this love be wrong?

 

She slid Cat’s thong back into place and kissed her forehead. Kara lept off the balcony and into the air, shooting up into the clouds above where she happily wrapped her arms around herself in a hug and twirled in the air. She had never felt so alive or been in so much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Kara save the women she loves? Will they find out the truth? Can they forgive her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning just in case. Very Crude male remarks and threatened forced sex along with kidnapping. These are remarks that have been made to me by various rude men over the years.

People in love tend to throw caution to the wind, and when three beautiful women have your head spinning you have no chance. This is the story of how Kara almost lost it all, but not in the way she thought she would. 

 

Unnoticed, cameras fed constant footage of the comings and goings of four women: Lena Luthor, Cat Grant, Alex Danvers, and Kara Danvers. The cameras all fed back to a small apartment in National City where a mysterious figure watched on four separate screens. 

 

Kara was like a busy bee flying between flowers making sure to thoroughly pollinate each one before moving to the next. Since she had only three flowers, they were all well pollinated. 

 

Both Lena and Cat were blissfully unaware of her activity with the other women. Alex had invited herself into the mix once she heard Kara's confession and decided to take a chance. It actually helped that Alex knew everything. Strangely she wasn't jealous, and she listened eagerly when Kara spoke of Cat or Lena. Steamy conversations like that usually ended in Alex’s bed, with Alex, gently caressing a naked Kara while professing her undying love. 

 

The affair with Cat was still based on the balcony at Catco. It was quick, hot and raw. Kara was amazed at the sizzling heat of their liaisons. She craved it, and apparently so did Cat. She’d stopped wearing panties altogether, and Kara loved bending her over and pulling her short skirt up over her bare ass. Kara was amazing with positions, but she especially loved kneeling behind Cat, pressing her mouth onto Cat’s hot pussy, and then lifting her just enough so her toes barely touched the floor of the balcony. As Cat neared orgasm she would squirm so deliciously that it drove Kara wild. 

 

Lena on the other hand thought Kara was cute, and wanted to be on top. Kara let her most of the time, but once in awhile she’d turn the tables. Lena loved it, Kara holding her down on the bed, burning kissing into her, ripping her clothes off, eating her over and over and over. Kara would make Lena tell her things. 

 

“Say it Lena or no more.”

 

Lena always fought giving in. 

 

“Come on, you can do it.”

 

“Kara, please eat my pussy.” 

 

“Mmmm, I knew you could do it. Now say it again.”

 

“Kara, please eat my pussy.”

 

Playing like this with Lena was exciting.

 

Meanwhile all Kara's comings and goings were observed by the mysterious person.

 

Late one night Kara flew to Alex. She’d given up sleeping in her own bed and now slept with Alex exclusively. Alex was not there, and she didn't answer her phone. Kara was disappointed but snuggled into the bed to wait. Kara woke up early in the morning for work, and was concerned that Alex was still not there. She phoned the DEO on her way to work to report Alex missing. They launched a manhunt immediately. 

 

Kara swung by work to let Cat know she had Supergirl business to handle, but Cat was not there. When she called Cat’s cell, it went straight to voicemail. Kara began to panic and set out to find Lena. Lena also could not be found. Kara streaked to the DEO in a blind panic. J’onn and Winn had a hard time calming her down. Finally she just blurted out all her dirty laundry. The relationship with Lena, the affairs with Alex and Cat. She was desperate for help. 

 

Winn was quiet. He’d thought he knew Kara. His mind was blown.

 

J’onn rolled his eyes. “How careless can you be?” he scolded. 

 

She rounded on him and shouted, “Very!” And then quieter, “apparently.”

 

DEO agents soon found the cameras, and traced them back to a now abandoned apartment. There was a lone flash drive with a note that simply said, “For Supergirl.”

 

The flash drive contained footage of Lena, Alex, and Cat being held together in the same room. Kara panicked. She hoped Alex was able to control the conversation between them all, or she was screwed or set free perhaps. A voice recording said, “If you want them alive come to this address alone.” 

 

Kara was about to race away, when J’onn caught her arm. “It’s a trap.” 

 

“I know. Find them. Let me know when you do.” and she was gone.

 

Kara knew the voice on the drive. “Donnie Wilson, you bastard.” He'd hit on Kara relentlessly in college. He had a genius IQ, and an obsession with Kara that bordered on stalking. As she flew slowly to the meet up she recalled some of the sick things he used to say to her. She’d made it clear that she was only interested in women, but he pummeled her with questions that were sexual propositions. “How do you know you don't like dick if you haven't tried it? You'll like what I can do.” Or “You just haven't tried a man. Those high school boys didn't know what they were doing.” He was relentless and grew more sickening with his unwanted comments and gestures. She was relieved when he graduated and left the campus. 

 

Now his stalker ass was back, and once her girls were safe, she was going to make sure he ended up in prison. She arrived at the location to find a candlelit dinner, and Donnie Wilson waiting for her. She needed to stall for time and pump him for hints about where he had hidden her girlfriends. 

 

He stood to greet her. He was dressed in a tux and wore a smug smile. “Kara it’s so good to see you after all this time. I see you are still smoking hot. I love the sexy suit with the hooker boots.” He leered at her.

 

Kara felt sick. She didn't let on. “Donnie, still a pain in the ass I see.”

 

“Oh, honey, I'd love to pain your ass.”

 

Clearly this was going to be a difficult conversation. She sat at the table, “So besides kidnapping what have you been up to?” 

 

“Oh, I’ve worked for a lot of companies. They are eager to hire someone with my IQ and education. I'm recently unemployed, and I decided my time with you was long overdue. I've had a lot of women, since you last saw me. They all like my big cock. You can find out what it's like too, and you will if you want your girlfriend's back.”

 

Kara groaned inside. Why straight men think lesbians would want to have sex with them was quite beyond her. She had to keep the conversation moving. “So you are offering to let them go, if I have sex with you?” 

 

“Exactly, you understand me so well, but I am not uncivilized. We should at least eat dinner first.”

 

Kara vomited a little into her mouth. This guy was every bad cliché that a het cis man could be. She could eat really slow to buy time. He started serving the food.

 

“So Donnie what guarantee do I have that you haven't already killed them?”

 

“I suspected you might want proof of health.” He took out a cell phone and made a call. Kara's ear piece was on, and a DEO agent began tracing the call he made. “Hello?” It was Alex voice. 

 

“Put each of the other ladies on the phone so they can say hi to Kara.” 

 

Each women in turn spoke into the phone telling her they were fine and to not give him anything.

 

He was about to end the call when the DEO agent informed Kara they needed more time. “Wait! I want to ask Alex a question to prove that's not a recording.”

 

Donnie considered, “ I'll allow it.”

 

Kara took the phone, “Alex?”

 

“Hey, Kara.”

 

“How's the conversation been?”

 

“Safe.”

 

“Maybe now is a good time to let hell’s hounds catch me. The three of you can talk it out.”

 

Donnie grabbed the phone from her. “Chat’s over”. He hung up.

 

The DEO agent in her ear informed her that they had gotten a location, but it wasn't specific. She’d need to stall.

 

Donnie started the dinner with soup and salad. Kara grasped at straws for something to say. “ Did you make all this?” She pointed at the food.

 

“Catered” was the one word reply. 

 

“I'd rather have pizza.” Her words fell like lead. “And ice cream for dessert.”

 

Donnie was clearly taken aback. 

 

Kara continued, “No pizza, no deal.” She crossed her arms.

 

Donnie took out his cell and looked up local pizza places. It was no big deal to him.

 

“I want three large pizzas with everything, and haagen daz ice cream.

 

Donnie surprisingly ordered the pizza and requested the driver stop for the ice cream promising a cash reward.

 

The DEO agent was back in her ear. “No surprise. He has been let go from each job he's held for sexual harassment.”

 

Kara decided to dig. “I would have thought you'd be married to a model by now. You must be pulling down bank.” 

 

Donnies face turned red. “Why settle for one when I can have so many.”

 

Kara was direct, “Because none will have you?”

 

His face turned a deeper shade of red. “That's not true. I have all the women I want.”

 

“Really? Then why all this?”

 

He glared. “So you can find out what you missed out on, Supergirl.” He stood and began pacing in agitation.

 

Meanwhile in the holding cell, Alex pondered how to start the conversation. She doubted it was a good idea. “Lena, Cat, Kara asked me to share something with you both. Now what I'm about to tell you may come as quite a shock to you, but first I'd like to remind you both that Kara is the sweetest and literally the most loving woman I have ever known, and she would never deliberately hurt any of us. Actually, that seems to be how she got herself into this mess to begin with.”

 

Cat and Lena both spoke up. “Alex of course Kara would never hurt us.” They looked at her like she had three heads. 

 

“Brace yourselves ladies. I'm just going to say it.” Alex paused. “Kara has been sleeping with all three of us ever since Cat came back to National City.”

 

Lena was first, “What?! She would never. You're her sister for Christ sake Alex.”

 

“She would, she is, and we aren't really sisters.”

 

Next it was Cat who spoke, “I need bourbon. A whole bottle.”

 

“Noooo,” Lena whined. 

 

“It's our fault,” Alex offered. “Well not yours Lena. She was dating you first.”

 

“She never mentioned she was seeing anyone.” Cat stated. 

 

“Cat she tried to tell you, but her feelings for you were too strong, and she just couldn't bring herself to tell you no. She fell in love with you from her very first day at Catco.” 

 

“Lena she wanted to tell you, but she didn't want to hurt you, and she didn't want to lose you. She came to me looking for help, and I let her down.”

 

A steady stream of tears ran down Lena’s face.

 

“Look, I have no excuses for what I did.” Alex continued. “You both know how easy it is to fall in love with her. I fell when I was a teenager, and I kept it to myself.”

 

“How, when?” Lena demanded.

 

“Shortly after Cat started kissing her at work.”

 

“At work!?” Lena accused.

 

Cat shrugged. It was all water under the bridge now. “Regardless of where, I assure you nothing would have happened had I known she was seeing someone.”  
Alex kept talking, “Shortly after Cat kissed her, she came to me, very distraught over it all and desperate for advice. I listened. I was supportive. I held her. She felt so good in my arms. I admit I was jealous of you both. I whispered in her ear, ‘You've never kissed me’. And that's how I bought my ticket to hell, because while neither of you knew about the other, I knew everything.”

 

Alex tried for some humor, “I guess only Supergirl has the energy to get away with triple timing her girlfriends.”

 

Tears still streamed down Lena's face.Cat spoke up. “I'm surprised naturally, but in Kara's defence, I did throw myself at her. Before I left I was miserable. I wanted her so badly. I was going to make a fool of myself, so I left. While I was gone, I realized I couldn't be happy until my feelings for her were resolved, either rejection or acceptance. So I came back and threw myself at her. I caught her completely off guard. I was direct. I can still see the surprise in her blue eyes. I reached my hand out and put it on her cheek. She put her hand over it. She was so quiet. We just stood there. Then she said my name so softly, ‘Cat.’ Then she was leaning down I thought to kiss me. My hand left her cheek and pulled her head down to my lips. Now I'm not at all certain I read that right. Maybe she was going to hug me and then let me down gently. I'm truly sorry Lena.”

 

“About two weeks later we were kissing, she's so passionate, and she took my face in her hands and asked me to marry her.”

 

Lena wailed. “She asked you to marry her? She, she . . .” Lena burst into big sobs. Both Cat and Alex went to her trying to comfort her.

 

Alex spoke, “Lena, she loves you. I know this is all hard to hear, but she really does love you.”

 

“In fact it was that day, the day she was so caught up in her passion for Cat that she asked her to marry her that she came to me for help. She was so torn and so upset. Try to see it from her perspective. That day she admitted to me that she had feelings for me all along, 13 years. She's had feelings for Cat for a long time too. She didn't think she could ever have either of us. Then she fell for you, and you were available, and you loved her back. Then Cat happened, and then I happened. I admit I took advantage.”

 

“How could you not? She's so sweet, so kind, yet strong and fierce.” Lena replied between sobs. 

 

“So what do we do?” Cat asked? 

 

Alex spoke, “I'm not giving her up. I can't.”

 

Cat admitted she could share, “I've been very satisfied with our liaison's on my balcony. I admit I thought she was mine alone, but this changes nothing. If she wants to continue what we have, I will too. I can't be happy without her.”

 

“Lena, Kara tells me almost every night how much she loves you. Do what you want, but I know you mean a lot to her.”

 

“Every night? Every night? She leaves me and goes to sleep with you? No wonder I can never get her to stay. What an idiot I am that I didn't realize there was someone else. Jesus, it's like she's a nymphomaniac.”

 

“Kara does have a big appetite. Who knew it extended beyond sunshine and food?” Alex added.

 

Lena got quiet. 

 

She looked at Cat. “How often?”

 

“Every workday, two or three times some days, but usually just once.”

 

“Alex?”

 

Alex looked at the floor, “So far, every night.’ she said sheepishly.

 

“She and I have dinner every night, and like clockwork we make love, and then she tells me she loves me and leaves.’

 

“It all makes so much sense to me now. She has so much energy, so much passion, naturally one woman couldn't be enough. Oh My God, this is such a relief.”

 

“A relief?”

 

“Yes, honestly, I love her dearly, but she is impossible to satisfy, more so than I realized. I've been trying so hard, and frankly I'm worn out.”

 

Alex mouth hung open in surprise. Then Cat started it. She giggled. Alex giggled, and finally Lena caught the giggles too. 

 

About this time, Kara herself smashed the door of their cell open and completely steeled herself for whatever they had to dish out to her. The giggling caught her off guard. When the women saw her they giggled more. None of them could stand, and they lay helplessly gigging in a heap on the floor.

 

Donnie was in custody. The truth was out, and Kara was off the hook with the women she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara celebrates her birthday with the help of some girl friends.

Today was Saturday, but not just any Saturday. It was Kara's earth birthday. Supergirl had a very late Friday night, and Kara slept late into the morning. Finally she stirred. A familiar voice announced, “The birthday girl is waking up.” 

 

Kara could hear muffled female voices and footsteps. Alex apartment wasn't very big, but the bedroom was a nice size. Soon the bed was ringed by not just her girlfriends but other friends as well. Since her lovers had found out about each other Kara had managed to add Lucy Lane to her line up. There were two other faces, Agent Vasquez and that cop Alex had made friends with, Maggie Sawyer. Kara smiled and tried to sit up. 

 

Oddly her hands were over her head, but when she pulled they stayed put and something clanged on the wrought iron rails that made the headboard. She looked up and saw a soft green glow coming from a pair of kryptonite handcuffs. She looked back at the smiling faces surrounding her. Alex spoke, “Happy Birthday.” 

 

Kara swallowed hard. She heard suppressed giggles. Slowly the bed sheets were pulled away, along with her bra and panties. Each woman, in turn, gave Kara a full mouth birthday kiss. Kara was helpless, but in the best of hands. The kisses made her wet, a fact Lena pointed out as she ran a finger lightly between Kara's legs making her squirm as pleasure shot through her.

 

The women were armed with feathers and soft things to drag across her body. They took turns and took their time. Without her powers, Kara was ticklish and sensitive and giggled a lot to everyone's amusement. Eventually the feathers gave way to soft feminine hands that groped and caressed every inch of her beautiful, tanned body. It was a lot to take at once, and Kara was fairly delirious by the time Cat planted herself by Kara's face and began kissing her. Everyone started kissing her. Kara caught of glimpse of a smiling Alex sucking a nipple into her mouth. Someone was between her legs, Oh Rao. Kara writhed and moaned in pleasure. This was a birthday she’d never forget. 

 

Time passed and the women all seemed to be rotating through their positions. Who was between her legs now? Kara strained to see. “Ohhhhhh,” she moaned when she saw it was Maggie. That made it hot. She barely knew her. Alex cheered her on, “Get her Maggie. She likes what you're doing.” Suddenly Kara's view was blocked by Lena Luthor's smiling face. “My turn.” She said as her mouth descended on Kara’s.   
Cat was saying something to Alex. “It’s time, I think. I've never seen her so wet. Maybe we should do this every year.” Alex rummaged in a dresser. Kara couldn't see. Alex had something she was passing out. Kara finally got a good look. Her eyes went wide as she saw each lady present was strapping on a dildo. Some were small, some bigger. Lena had the biggest one of all. Cat stroked Kara arm, “Ok Birthday Girl roll over and get up on your knees.”

 

Kara looked at Cat, “You aren't serious?”

 

“Chop, chop now,” Cat coaxed.

 

There was no help for it apparently, so Kara did as she was asked. Alex was first to mount her from behind. It was a very small dildo. Alex ran soft fingers up and down Kara's back as she pumped it in and out and of Kara. All the woman took a turn, as the strapons got larger the pleasure increased until they had Kara moaning and pumping her hips back into them. Finally Lena climbed up behind her. This strapon seemed ridiculously large to Kara though it was a jelly, so it would be softer than some of the stiff ones they had used on her. Lena placed her hands on top of Kara's back side. “Are you having a happy birthday baby?” 

 

Kara didn't respond. 

 

“Now, let's hear it. Are you having a happy birthday?”

 

Kara was anticipating the strap on. Lena was purposefully dragging this out. “Yes, I'm having a very happy birthday, thanks to all you lovely ladies.”

 

“Mmmmm, that's good. You do seem to be enjoying it.” 

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

 

“What?”

 

“Answer the question do you want me to fuck you?” 

 

“ Yes”

 

“What was that? Say, yes, Lena I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Yes, Lena, I want you to fuck me e e e e.”

 

Lena drove the dildo home as Kara finished her words. The other women cheered her on as she banged Kara hard and fast. It felt good and soon Kara was moaning and meeting Lena's thrusts. Lucy and Vasquez slid under her and each one took a breast in their hands and mouth. “Oh, Rao. Oh that's good.” 

 

After quite some time, Lena tired and pulled out. Twelve hands rubbed Kara down and kisses landed randomly. The cuffs were removed, and Kara was helped to a much needed shower. With her full strength back, she was immediately ready for round two. One good turn deserved another and soon it was Kara's head between Maggie’s legs. Kara took each woman in turn pleasingly them all with the special vibrating thing she did with her tongue. Kara showed off by floating in the air, and she treated the new girls to some of her more exotic positions. Everyone but Kara ended up exhausted. Alex had recently gotten a king size bed. Kara now saw why as six naked women piled onto the bed and napped surrounding her. 

 

Kara really did love all the girls, and they loved her.


End file.
